I've Earned My Turn, Thanks
by dattebayo1213
Summary: AU, office. Sasuke's always had the spotlight, but Naruto thinks it's his turn to finally shine. So when Tsunade notifies the both of them that they are competing for one promotion... hilarity ensues. Not a NaruSasu fic, better summary inside.


Story: I've Earned My Turn, Thanks

Premise: AU, office setting. Sasuke had always had the spotlight. In school, at home, at the office—with everyone— while Naruto stood in the background. Naruto's kept his desire to take center stage, his want to be noticed under wraps for ages. Let the fun begin.

A/N: ^^ Ermmmm… backstories….

Sasuke— Sasuke's parents died in 9/11, which his druggie brother was involved in planning. At the age of twelve, he ran away from the group home in which he was staying, due to the fact that he had no relatives willing to take him in. He then found a place in a classmate's home (A/N: Hehehe, this is a secret) and grew up to become a successful lawyer.

Naruto—His father, a government official, was assassinated the day Naruto was born, and his mother died of blood loss after she jumped in front of him to protect him, although only one could have died if they had thought the plan through. Naruto was then sent to his grandmother, an alcoholic who hadn't had a child around since his father, and she was almost immediately deemed unfit to take care of him due to her drinking problems and tendency to hit things, although he was never hurt, leading to his placement in the same group home as Uchiha Sasuke. After Sasuke left, they maintained communication at school, but never were friends again. He too became a lawyer, in the same firm as Sasuke.

I'm also trying to keep in touch with Naruto's tendency to have random flashbacks. So there will be a lot. But they will be interesting as well! And I may switch between Naruto and Sasuke, but I'll remember to tell you who's talking… but even if I don't, they're too different. ^^

**Naruto's POV:**

Three people sat in the office— the blonde man squinting at the sunlight as it streamed through the window, the black haired man whose hairstyle, although much of the female population would look past it, was reminiscent of a duck's less cute side, and the much older woman who was trying to keep both the men sane as she explained the terms of this opportunity.

"So, you see, there is one promotion, and two viable candidates. So one of you's going to have to step down, and let the other take it." Tsunade said, eagerly surveying our faces for any sort of reaction. Uchiha Sasuke, my sworn enemy, merely stared blankly in her approximate direction, and as usual, pompously suggested that he was much better qualified than the "orphaned street urchin" who was the other contender for this. He thinks that **I** am an orphaned street urchin. Wow. What a thought. I shrugged and attempted to retort wittily, as I could do usually, but found myself without any words.

I wasn't speechless often, something those who knew me well could testify to. But today wasn't my day. I had woken up at 7:30, only to realize that this meeting was in half an hour, chugged down some too hot coffee, amazingly without spilling it on myself, and ran into the office, only to notice that I wasn't wearing my lucky meeting shirt. Screw.

"So, competition, is it now?" She asked, her eyes glinting evilly.

Sasuke snit and rolled his eyes at me as he replied, "Not much of a competition."

That. Bastard. I've been waiting for this moment ever since the day he had left…

I had grabbed his arm and pleaded for him to stay as he had stolen out of our room in the night, and unlocked the gates to his own freedom. We all were so close, yet so far away from freedom, in a sense, mostly because we all lurked behind that gate whenever school was not in session, once we came "home", we were just ghosts of normal children. And Sasuke did not want to be a ghost anymore.

"Naruto… I'm leaving this place no matter how hard you try to stop me." He had said, and when I asked if he'd help me leave too, just as an innocent question, he had laughed. Long, and unnaturally before firing his parting shot into the night.

"Only the best can do anything with their lives—and that's not you."

They found me in the driveway the next morning, having fallen asleep on the concrete, and all I could remember was that my best friend was gone, and that I had no one left.

And now was my time for revenge. I was going to get that promotion, and leave him alone in his little cubicle, while I got an office, and finally, the recognition I deserved. _"To hell with following in that bastard's shadow…"_ I thought, eyes lighting up with a mixture of mischief and pure, unadulterated fury, _"He's going to have to follow in mine. Cause it's my turn this time. I've earned it."_

**Sasuke's POV:**

So that cocky little idiot thought he could beat me. He thought he could beat Uchiha Sasuke, the best lawyer this city has seen since Itachi. Itachi before he started getting… stoned, yes, that's what he called it. He's never had anything, so he doesn't know how much it hurts to lose it. He doesn't know how it feels to watch the building your parents are in crash and burn, and know your stupid drugged-up older brother is responsible. He doesn't know how hard I try to keep myself going, every promotion brings me closer to where he was, and then, one day, I'll be better. I'll make my mark in the book of time, and, with my accomplishments, the family honor will be restored.

All that little shit wants is recognition. You can get that anywhere, but achievement, achievement needs work, it needs drive, and it needs an innate talent for the job in question. I can't deny that he has the first two, but Uzumaki Naruto is the least talented lawyer I've met. Granted, I've never heard him argue a case, but looking at his track record when we were children, I can easily support my theory that this is just another passing phase, just another thing he'll lose interest in, once he realizes that I, Uchiha Sasuke, reign supreme. And that he cannot beat me. No matter how hard he tries.

A/N: And the sabotage begins next chapter. There will be email/social networking account hacking, classic practical jokes, etc. Vote through reviews for what you want. ^^ I've also got a master of evil, whose name will not be revealed, helping me out with ideas for sabotage. And no, it's not Mieke. And even if you ask nicely, I'm not telling. Peace out.


End file.
